This research describes the synthesis of new macromolecules which could be expected to display antiviral properties. It has been shown that synthetic polyanions and polycations were highly effective antiviral agents and that several of these macromolecules were able to induce the synthesis of interferon. The object of this research is to prepare novel graft copolymers of amino acids, purines and pyrimidines, which will be screened as antiviral agents by the NIH.